


keep me in your thoughts while you waste the day away.

by lazarushe



Series: haikyuu!! nonsense [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, its very gay, only sort of though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarushe/pseuds/lazarushe
Summary: kuroo's insatiable. kenma suffers, but not really.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: haikyuu!! nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	keep me in your thoughts while you waste the day away.

kenma hates his boyfriend. with his whole, entire being. he fucking hates him.

kuroo knows kenma is busy. he’s streaming, playing a game that had come out on the playstation. it’s all linked up, somehow, to the pc that he was working off. kuroo, honestly, has no idea how the fuck it all works, but he isn’t questioning that. instead, he’s trying to fasten a few of the cables together so their cats don’t get electrocuted, but he’s looking for an opening.

he’s terrible, really. absolutely no idea how kenma tolerates him half the time. he pushes back on the boys chair, slips under the table, and gets comfortable underneath. he spots kenma’s brow raising in question, but he waves him off with one hand, still fastening cables to the sides of the table his set up was on. he refuses to give the other any indication as to what he’s planning. he hums softly to himself while kenma chats away to a few other streamers. the boy laughs, and kuroo’s heart almost skips a beat. 

he’s so fucking in love. 

he looks up at him from where he is, moving slightly, resting his head in kenma’s lap. he’s honestly never been more thankful for the summer. kenma’s in one of his old shirts, and a pair of boxers, leaving his legs bare. his fingers curl around an ankle, and he kisses the inside of the opposite thigh.

kenma’s eyes are slits when they look down at him, a warning, a threat. 

kuroo grins, bright and innocent. “focus on your game, kitten.” he mumbles, biting the soft skin of kenma’s thigh. the other boy’s jaw ticks, a fleeting lock of embarrassment passing over him, before his eyes lock back onto the screen, and he moves one hand down, running his fingers through kuroo’s thick locks, before going back to his game.

kuroo’s grin widens, and he uses the hold on kenma’s ankle to open his legs. the other leans back, slouching in his seat to let kuroo have the room he needs to work with. he moves, slipping one of kenma’s legs over his shoulders. he pulls the boys boxers down, still kissing along the insides of his thighs. “stay quiet,” he mumbles, biting down on his thigh gently, and sucking on the skin. kenma’s breath hitches, but he gives absolutely nothing else away.

once they’re down one leg, kuroo leaves the boxers alone, letting them hang off of one of kenma’s ankles. he leans in, gives his clit a little kitten lick. kenma hums, plays it off like he’s responding to something that was said by someone else. kuroo runs a hand lightly up his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, before slipping two fingers inside of him. he glances up, a brow raising as he looks at kenma, watching the way he bites onto his bottom lip, catches it between his teeth. faking a look of concentration - though, it probably isn’t faked. kenma’s always sensitive down here, always so receptive -- “keep playing,” he tells him, voice soft and barely audible, but he knows kenma will pick up on it.

kenma’s cheeks are a beautiful shade of pink, and they’re lucky it’s disgustingly warm outside to blame it on. when kenma speaks, his voice cracking slightly, he doesn’t even mention kuroo, and when someone asks kenma where his partner is, he waves one hand with a dismissive air about him. 

kuroo’s fingers work inside him, slow and steady, curling in the right place on instinct. kenma’s thighs tremble, and kuroo presses his lips back against his clit, suckling gently on it. they’d played like this earlier, this morning, barely an hour and a half ago, so he’s even more sensitive. kenma’s half the mind to move the microphone away from his fae and disguise his moan with a cough, thighs tightening around kuroo’s head as he cums for the second time today.

kenma’s quick to pause his stream, push his chair out from under the desk and drag kuroo out by his hair, glaring at him with a small pout on his lips. “you are a menace,” he mutters, pulling him up and giving him a kiss. “now go away.” he sighs, waving him off with a pout.

he does, and kenma goes throughout the rest of his stream undisturbed.

\-------------------------------------------------

the next day is worse. it’s so much worse. kenma had thought that kuroo’s teasing the day before would be the worst of it, but no. it’s never that fucking simple. 

honestly, he has no idea how he agreed to this. he’s streaming again, but this time he’s sat in kuroo’s lap, underwear off, kuroo’s fingers inside of him. fucking insatiable. 

“you’re doing good, kitten,” kuroo rumbles, and kenma gasps, back arching as kuroo’s fingers crook just right inside of him. 

he isn’t using his mic during this stream, having told the people that joined that he had a cold, and wasn’t feeling well. no microphone and no video. everyone said it was enough to just get to watch the gameplay, but he felt bad. well, as bad as one could be in his current situation. he lets out a quiet whine, grinding his hips down, pressing his clit down onto kuroo’s palm and hissing with relief. “te -- tetsuro,” he whines, dropping his head back against his shoulder. 

“nuh-uh, kitten, you gotta watch the screen.” kuroo’s other hand moves now, gripping kenma’s jaw and moving his head to force him to look at the screen. he clenches his jaw, and bites the inside of his lip gently, a soft moan escaping him when kuroo’s hand moves from his jaw to his neck, curling around it gently. 

the fingers inside him withdraw, and kenma pouts at the loss. but he can feel kuroo wiggling down his boxers, and soon enough, kenma feels the heat of his cock pressed right against his cunt, and he gasps, biting down on his bottom lip so hard he thinks it might burst. “k-kuroo, c’mon.” he whispers, rolling his hips.

kuroo laughs, and kenma feels it vibrate throughout his entire body. his hips are lifted for him, and kuroo presses into him quickly. kenma gasps, then whines, back arching again, his grip on his controller tightening. “oh, fuck.” 

he’s so big. kenma sometimes thinks, even to this day, that kuroo might split him open. it’s thick, and long, and so hot, it drives him fucking insane. “oh, tetsu -- fuck,” he moans, when he feels him buck up into him, slowly, but deep enough to drive him fucking insane. one of kuroo’s hands snakes around his waist, resting on his stomach, the other curling around his throat again, forcing him to face the monitor. “play your fuckin’ game, kenma, or i’m gonna keep you still and on my cock until you’re cryin’ for it.”

and, really, as fucking fantastic as that sounds, kenma just is not in the mood to be used as a cockwarmer. absolutely not. if kuroo insists on fucking him while he’s streaming, then he wants to get fucked. besides, he’s earned it. he’s tolerated kuroo’s bullshit for days now. he absolutely deserves to get fucked senseless. 

so, he keeps his face forward, making sure he’s concentrating as best he can on the game. kuroo’s hips start again, slow, deep strokes inside him that drive him absolutely insane. he tries his best to help out where he can, lifting himself up and down in time with kuroo’s thrusts, moaning softly, dropping his head back against his shoulder. “m’still playin’.” he gasps, whimpering quietly at the brutal pace that kuroo picks up. 

kenma gasps, and kuroo presses his hand against his stomach, a low groan escaping him. “look, kitten,” he rumbles, grinning at him, “you’re so full.” kenma does look, and he almost sobs when he does. the head of kuroo’s cock presses against his stomach, and kenma feels his throat go dry at the sight of it. he feels so fucking full, and no he knows he is. “fuck, tetsu -- please.” he whimpers, biting the inside of his lip. 

kuroo laughs again, and kenma’s half tempted to smack him one. he’s so composed and calm, but kenma’s losing his fucking mind. he gasps, his back arching again, eyes rolling slightly. kuroo’s hand moves down from his stomach, pressing against his clit, rubbing slow circles into it. it’s so different to the way he’s fucking him, it drives him insane. kenma’s voice cracks as he moans out, cumming on his cock as he lets out a cry of kuroo’s name. 

kuroo grunts, fucks up into him once or twice, and then he’s cumming inside of him, painting his insides white with his cum. the chime goes off on the game, indicating his character’s died, and then messages pop up, asking if he’s okay, how come he’d died, and he’s so fucking gone he doesn’t even care. “tetsuro,” he gasps, biting the inside of his lip gently. 

“kitten, you did so good,” he hums, nosing against his jaw, pressing kisses along his neck and collar. “so fucking good,” he whispers. 

kenma laughs, shuts the game off, and collapses against him, eyes closing. “you owe me so fucking much. you keep making me die. you’re so fucking lucky this wasn’t sponsored.”

kuroo laughs, and kisses his temple gently. “i love you.”


End file.
